totaldramatroubleinparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Aftermath I: Bye, Bye, Birdie
Plot Chris comes out to host the first aftermath of the show, where he invites everyone and I mean everyone! But little do they know he has very important news. Will it effect them drastically? Find out now! Cast Evryone that has been part Story Chris: Hello everyone, Chris here. Welcome to the first aftermath *whispers* and the last. Justine: What do you mean by that!? Chris stop being jealous. Me and CJ are doing better than you! Chris: That’s what you think haha! Ok so I invited you all here with great news! You’ll love to hear this Justine! Justine: Damnit just say it! Chris: You guys have been canceled! This show is done! Everyone: Why!? Chris: Well first off people don’t care for Justine and CJ as hosts. Then the producers found out they don’t have enough money to finish it. They rented out the island for a certain time but… with Rihanna and the amount of props we used we can’t go any further. Besides there are way too many contestants! So let me tell you some things you would have found out later. Ronnie let me spare you time, CJ’s relationship with you was fake to cause drama. Ronnie: What!? *hits CJ multiple times and is dragged of the stage crying* Chris: Haha. Colt and Destiny got out of jail and could have came back on the show. We were going to get Dex and Skyler to hook up. Dex: *blushes* Skyler: *smiles* Chris: You would have gone to Barcelona for like the last few challenges. And that’s about it kinda. Any question? Emma: If this is true what will happen to us? Chris: We are planning to make an award show where everyone will come and we will annouce the new cast! Trevor: New cast!? I find that kinda rude… we didn’t even get a chance.. Chris: That’s the thing though! Maybe about 15 people from this season will be in the next, including interns! Taylor: How do we get the chance? Chris: We will have a poll of who people want to see. The new people we will hold audtions. Mariah: I know I’m breaking the fourth wall but frankly I don’t care. Will it be on this wikia still. Chris: Whole new show equals whole new website. Skyler: Where will it be? Chris: It will take place in a new camp still in Canada! Mallory: How… will it go? Chris: Well kinda… I’ll explain later. There will be a new host I think… Get ready for it. You’ll love to find out if you’ll make it. Anyway see you next time on our new show! \ Me: This is the last episode sorry. There will be a next season with less people. It will be on a new wiki. You guys can audition characters you want to be in the next season. I’m sorry for you guys in this show hopefully you’ll get on the new show. If you have any questions about how the show was going to turn out or stuff about the next season, just ask me. Sorry guys, I just rushed this show too much and I have way too many contestants. I’ll have Teddy help me decide the new characters next season, oh and the returning people''' ''' Trivia *This is sadly the last episode of the show Confessionals